hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuaki-kun
Kazuaki Nanaki (七姫 一明 Nanaki Kazuaki) is a mild-mannered button quail who teaches mathematics in room 2-3 of St. PigeoNation's. Despite being an incredibly brilliant bird, he is narcoleptic and often falls asleep in the midst of lectures. He has only one ending. His ending is needed to unlock Hurtful Boyfriend route (AKA Bad Boys Love). Mini Info *He sleeps with his eyes open. *The scent of bleach sometimes comes from him. *His birthday is 23rd September 2162. *For Legumentines, give him country millet. *Japanese name for his species is 姫うずら. The 姫 is in his name. Spoilers Ending Hiyoko finds a photo that Nanaki had dropped. On it was a mess of scribbles made in black marker over a face; making the identity of the person in the photo indistiguishable. She returns it to Nanaki. Later, when she confesses her feelings for him, Nanaki could only reply that he is unable to love anymore. He reveals that the photo Hiyoko had found was of someone that he had loved dearly and lost. This loss had caused him great distress and made him feel unprepared to love someone again. He tells Hiyoko to come back in a few years if she still wants to be with him to see if his heart can become capable of love once more. Hurtful Boyfriend Nanaki's real name is Uzune Hitori. Though not blood-related, he is Nageki's brother and guardian from the same orphanage, Hatoful House. He was one of the birds whom was better at studies, so he taught at a local school to support them. On the day of the Hatoful House incident, Hitori was travelling back from work, thinking about what to get for their weekly family gathering, when he saw security cars parked in front of Hatoful House. He learns that everyone, excluding Nageki, had been killed. With Nageki, the only other survivor, he tries to rebuild a good life for the both of them. However Nageki has a genetically defective immune system; ordinary diseases could be deadly for him. This prompted Hitori to search desperately for a cure before he lost the only family he had left, but none of the doctors he asked could cure Nageki. That was when Shuu approached. The beginning of 2183 saw a letter from St Pigeonation's Medical Institute from Isa Souma, bringing hope of a cure and inviting Nageki to board at St. Pigeonations so that the medical researchers may study Nageki's illness. Hitori accepts, though Nageki was reluctant to go. It quickly became sour, however, when Nageki's letters to Hitori were gradually becoming depressed in tone and any questions to Isa (Shuu) yielded unhelpful answers. Communication with Nageki had ceased. Worried, Hitori sneaks into the medical center to find Nageki, only to see Nageki committing suicide in a lab fire after telling him that he hid the information on what the researchers were doing in the school library, and to make sure there's nothing left of his body. After that fire, Hitori was thought to be dead. However, BOYFRIEND HOLIDAY STAR SPOILER Hitori had simply bleached himself and took on another bird's identity. Nanaki Kazuaki was the name of a hikikomori that Hitori befriend and coaxed into committing suicide (noted in the fan guidebook). He had promised to die with him, but instead stole the quail's identity and made the corpse to look like himself to fool the world (namely Isa) into thinking that he had died. Hitori then entered the faculty of St. Pigeonations, waiting to find Nageki and take him home again, even though Nageki was already dead. A shadow version of Nageki haunts Hitori's heart, blaming him for his death and asking Hitori to kill Isa in revenge. Though Shadow Nageki is only a part of Hitori's guilty conscience that tortures him, he fails to recognise it as such. In the ending of the BBL route, Hitori shot Shuu multiple times and asked where Nageki is. When Shuu realized whom Nanaki truly was and that he had gone completely insane, he replied that all that was left of Nageki was the Charon-infected liver in Ryouta. In his deranged state, Nanaki proceeds to attempt to carve Nageki's liver out of Ryouta. It was then that Nageki spoke. He borrows Ryouta's body to persuade Hitori; to make Hitori realize that he had misinterpreted his wishes all along. Nageki had wished for Hitori to make sure his body would be destroyed completely, and for Hitori to live happily, not revenge or Isa's death. It worked, and Nageki's words dispelled Hitori's shadow. They agree to meet again somewhere, sometime, in the future. Holiday Star Holiday Star's story continues, but not after BBL. It continues as if BBL never happened. After Nageki's death, Hitori was no longer the same bird he was. After helplessly witnessing his only surviving family left dying a flaming death right in front of his eyes, he was also wanted by the radical potlitical party; the Hawk Party. In order to get change his identity and get away from his Hawk pursuers, Hitori took the real Nanaki Kazuaki's identity. The real Kazuaki was a timid hikkikomori who was friendless and failing his school classes. Hitori became Kazuaki's friend, then convinced him into commiting suicide by saying they would die together. He insulted Kazuaki as the other button quail died, then took the young quail's identity away right in front of him. On the train to the afterlife, the terrified and bitter Kazuaki leapt off at a signal stop in the sky and waited, sitting on a chair in a little room with a candle and mourning his fate. He thought Hitori genuinely wanted to be friends and understood him. How did it become like this? Kazuaki waited and waited in that lonely spot, attracting souls with the candle's light. More and more souls came until a egg-shaped star of surreal dream-like quality - Holiday Star - and a whole kingdom was built, and Kazuaki became The King (Ousama) of Holiday Star-along with, technically speaking, every other citizen of Holiday Star: The King was afraid of his new friends quarreling or leaving him, so he assimilated their individual personalities and minds into himself-every citizen becomes The King, and a part of The King. When most of the cast of Hatoful were stuck in a dream during an eclipse, they went to Holiday Star. Hitori was found at the top of Mount Pudding, stuck upside down in the caramel sauce and shocking Hiyoko and Nageki, who thought he was a corpse. When the two pulled him out, they found that he has lost all his memories and had become blind; having eaten his own eyes. His personality had also reverted into a simplistic crybaby one much like The King's. He called himself Nemo, and he started crying - causing the sky to rain - because he couldn't find his name. It had fallen into the caramel mud. They offered to help him, but try as Hiyoko and Nageki might, they could not find the name. So Nageki suggesting giving "Nemo" a new name. How about Hitori? Though Nageki couldn't remember well, Nageki said that Hitori was the name of someone important to him. After all the fuss about names and rejecting found names left right and center, "Nemo" mulled over it and accepted the name gratefully. In return, he gave the two a topaz gem and left. Later, the true form and consequences of staying in Holiday Star is revealed - the cast will die if they remain there. The one in worst condition was Hitori, whom was slipping into a coma. This discovery made Hiyoko, Nageki and Yuuya attempt to rally everyone so that they might fight back and wake up from the eclipse-induced dream. During this time, The King locked Hitori up in a special well-hidden room, saying he could nap there. Though every birdie had a picture book (symbollic of each birdie's troubles) written by the King accompanying them in each of their rooms, Hitori's had only angry scribbles and a single sentence: "You lied to me." Accompanying the phrase was a picture of a quail falling into blazing fire. Yuuya was attempting to rescuing everyone from the clutches of The King. Due to Hitori's room being especially well hidden, Hitori was the last to be discovered. Special forbidden drugs injected into Hitori's body woke him up from his coma briefly, and Yuuya tried to coax the sleepy Hitori into leaving. Hitori tried to strangle him when he mistook Yuuya for someone else in his blindness. He remembered he had something unfinished he had to do... In the end, to defeat The King, Nageki made use of the topaz Hitori gave him and burned the lighthouse (which used to be the candle in the lonely room) with himself in it. Holiday Star was destroyed, and The King reverted back to his original state of a little timid white quail in a mantle. With everyone's coaxing, including Ryuuji's, Kazuaki was made to take the train to his afterlife and continue on the cycle of life bravely with the ex-citizens of his kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male